


Dreams of a Sleeping Dragon

by catbuns_meow



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: But only as dream sequences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Genn is a good uncle, M/M, Potential patch 8.3 spoilers, Pre 8.3, Tags will increase as story goes on, eventual rape/noncon, he's also very protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbuns_meow/pseuds/catbuns_meow
Summary: Anduin has a hard time sleeping at night, with the weight of recent events, N’zoth’s release, the death of Saurfang, Genn’s constant and insistent watch. He holds the duty of High King proudly with his chin up to hold up his father’s legacy, but the constant memories of a certain dragon bring him back to another time. The nightmares. The betrayal. The anger he feels. He’s unsure how he’d react if that certain dragon was to suddenly arrive back in Stormwind in his private room one night.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 23





	Dreams of a Sleeping Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am trying to get back into some fic writing, and this is my first piece! Hope you all enjoy! Tags will grow and hopefully I will be consistent with updates, atleast getting one every week. Sexual elements will be warned later on. If there are any mistakes, I apologize, and please go easy on me, as i'm a bit rusty. Thanks! Enjoy!! ^^

Anduin has a hard time sleeping at night, with the weight of recent events, N’zoth’s release, the death of Saurfang, Genn’s constant and insistent watch. He holds the duty of High King proudly with his chin up to hold up his father’s legacy, but the constant memories of a certain dragon bring him back to another time. The nightmares. The betrayal. The anger he feels.

The pale boy moves into his room, dressed in blue and golden regal and silken robes. He sometimes wished he could return to his teenage years, spending his time in the tavern of the mists along side the snide black dragon. His fingers gingerly ran along a painting that was done of the two, Anduin looking reluctant to do it, but Wrathion beaming in the painting, a proud looking beast. Anduin started to wonder if he would be better suited for the position of ‘High King’.

Collapsing into his bed, he stares upwards to the ceiling of his room. He was sure that all of SI:7 was outside of his window, watching vigilantly through out the rainy night. Anduin slowly closed his eyes, letting the sound of the rain ease him into comfort, each drop a reminder of the bamboo lodge the two teen’s shared together.

Wrathion’s smile, his sweet voice, his gentle hand coming down to help Anduin stand up.

Thunder boomed outside of the room, jolting Anduin’s eyes open and forcing him upwards. He swore he saw him; swore he saw Garrosh’s eyes. He gulps heavily, feeling bile roll down his throat.

_Anduin, are you alright?_

Anduin stared at his feet.

_It’s okay if you want to talk about it, _Genn’s voice echoed in his head, _what Garrosh did to you was traumatic. If you’d like, we can go to the cathedral._

Anduin gulped again before pulling his legs close to himself. They still worked, are still functioning legs.

A small sigh of relief washed over him. To anyone else, this must have seen very mundane. But in Anduin’s eyes, it was overcoming a weakness that he could not show to the entire kingdom, and especially not Genn. If the old wolf were to find out that he was holding onto past trauma, he’d never let him step a foot out of the keep ever again.

Anduin decided to get out of bed, thinking that laying there and just thinking of Pandaria might spark more unpleasant memories. He moves up to his window and looks out at the rain, seeing the soft drizzle down in the misty and dark city. Stormwind was really a sight to behold at night, lights like dancing fireflies. The rain and mist only served to make the city look more mysterious.

Anduin feeling more relaxed, slides a chair up to the window and watches out with soft blue eyes. He rests his head along the wood rim of the window, thunder roaring within the distance.

His mind slipped away into thoughts of his father, the late king Varian Wyrnn. He wondered what his father would say about recent events. His father would be the first to charge head long into battle, with everyone at his side.

“Anduin…”

He thought he could hear his father speaking to him as his eyes slowly closed, dozing off the sound of the rain.

“Anduin…”

Anduin twitched, the voice felt more real, pulling him from his dream.

“Hey, idiot…”

The sudden addition of the word ‘idiot’ suddenly sprung his mind into activation. He throws himself up, quickly whipping around to hold out his hand, light brimming in brightness as he hisses out, “Who’s there!”

Anduin though is stopped in his tracks at the sight before him, his eyes growing wide as he slowly lowers his hand, though keeping the light upon the dark figure in front of him.

“W-Wrathion. I-Is that…”

The dragon has clearly aged well as Anduin has, now much taller and muscular in shape. And his hair- his hair is so long! He also has managed to grow more facial hair, and his red eyes, the beam in the dark room.

“Who else would it be?”

Anduin takes a moment to take the dragon in before scowling and peering his eyes off, “You just scared me, is all. I- I didn’t expect to see you again. Ever, actually. How did you manage to get past all the SI:7 agents, and royal guard without an alarm going off?”

Wrathion moved over to his bed, gently sitting himself down with a mischievous smirk on his lips, “My sweet little lion, getting past all your fancy guards is actually quite easy. You have many holes within your defense that you don’t realize. How do you think the Horde champion escaped with the prophet and troll lady?”

Anduin puffs his cheeks out in annoyance, turning to the window and crossing his arms. The flood gate to his emotions immediately opened, and everything flew in at one time; love, anger, hurt. More than anything, he just wanted to punch the dragon so badly, but also kiss him and say he’s missed him so much.

“Anduin?”

“I am just, confused at the moment is all. You disappeared and left me in Pandaria after the madness of Garrosh’s trial.”

The black dragon just stayed silent for a moment before he leans his head back and sighs, “Yes that, I do not believe an apology would be enough to sate your fragile emotional state…”

Anduin could hear him shift and up from the bed, his arms suddenly around the boy-king, “… But I will try anyways,” his voice was soft, and surprisingly genuine, “I am sorry, my little lion.”

Thunder boomed in the distance, as if almost a reflection of Anduin’s impending anger. His fist clamped up, and he bit down hard on his lips. He couldn’t help the tears that ran down his cheek. More than anything, he wanted to hit Wrathion, make him understand the pain he felt of his long disappearance. The dragon only silently held him in his arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck, squeezing him harder at the realization that Anduin was crying.

Anduin’s voice cracked and struggled to form words, “Why are you back? Why are you here?”

Wrathion pulled back slightly, his eyes piercing red eyes locked on Anduin, “To see you, my little lion. I have made contact with none, not even the champion’s of Azeroth. I opted to bide my time in the shadows and have my spies watch the world for me.”

“You decided to just sit back and watch the war unfold? See how it went?” Anduin’s voice grew more gritted and angry.

“No, the events that have happened I--… There was nothing I could do for the war.”

“_She_ could have killed me, and you just sat in the shadows and watched?!”

Anduin finally whipped to face Wrathion, his fist being thrown out and punching the dragon straight in the face. The son of the aspect stepped back, and brought a hand up to his face, which was slightly reddening from the punch, but his expression stayed the same. Sympathetic.

“I understand your pain and anger towards me. You have every right to be mad at me, little lion.”

It looked as if Wrathion was expecting another punch, but Anduin instead opted to quickly run to him and wrap his arms tightly around him, burying his face into the dragon’s chest. Wrathion didn’t hesitate, he just wrapped his arms around him in return and held him close to him as the young king sobbed against him, clearly battling with his own emotions.

The rain outside prattled against the window harder, lightening illuminating the room and the two holding each other. Not a word was spoken from either of them, just the sound of Anduin’s sniffles and light sobs.

It was Wrathion who finally spoke up, “Little lion, I don’t intend to leave you again, my dear. I am here in defense of our world, and I will do anything to protect you,” he gently kissed the top of the blonde’s head, “but we don’t have much time. I want to take you to Pandaria.”

Anduin pulled his face back, his cheeks puffy and red, “Pandaria?”

“Back to the Tavern in the Mists.”


End file.
